This Time
by midnight-cat
Summary: In Shuichi's past is an abusive ex-boyfriend. He meets Yuki on that fateful night and sparks fly between them, even though Shuichi is hesitant about starting a new relationship. His ex, however, isn't staying in the past and is going to stop at nothing to reclaim Shuichi. Will Shuichi and Yuki be caught in the crossfire before their relationship has a chance to blossom?
1. No More

_This is an AU story take on the whole Gravitation series. What if there was someone in Shu's life_ _ **before**_ _Yuki? A possessive relationship turned obsession that goes horribly wrong. As usual, expect angst…and plenty of it! So read this with tissues on standby._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I still don't own Gravitation. All characters belong to Maki Murakami. No profit is made from the writing of this story._

* * *

 _ **People who treat other people as less than human must not be surprised when the bread they have cast on the waters comes floating back to them, poisoned. – James Baldwin**_

Eyelids fluttered as their owner began to awaken, unaware of his surroundings. Shindou Shuichi almost panicked before he realized that he was in the hospital…again. Really, he almost suspected that the hospital staff saved him a room on purpose. God knew that he was here so much that they knew him on a first-name basis. Groaning at the pain that lanced through his head, he eased himself into a sitting position. A quick glance to his right told him that he had company. Nakano Hiroshi sat dozing in one of the standard hospital chairs, his auburn hair falling to cover his face. Warmth spread through him at seeing his best friend there. That was before the realization of why he was there ran through his mind like a broken tape. His boyfriend, Chikafuji Maro, had lost control of his temper again and Shuichi had been unfortunate enough to be in his way at the time. Spying a mirror laying on the nightstand beside his bed he picked it up, wincing as he felt the pull of strained muscles. He bit back a startled gasp as he saw his own reflection in the mirror. Sickened, he could only stare in fascinated revulsion at the battered planes of his face. His right eye was nearly swollen shut, the tender skin around it a nasty bluish-black color. A huge piece of gauze covered half of his forehead which accounted for the pounding sensation in his skull. The bottom half of his lip had been busted open and he could feel the twinges of pain from it. A cast on his left arm and bandages around his ribs completed the macabre tour of his injuries. Placing the mirror back onto the table, he started to tremble as the memories assaulted him.

 _He'd gone to visit his boyfriend, brimming over with happiness at his good news. After all their hard work, both he and Hiro had gotten a contract with the illustrious NG Records. Opening the door, he scanned around the room, not seeing his boyfriend. Calling out his name, he heard no reply. Going to the back of the apartment where the bedroom was, he was startled to hear moaning sounds. He grew scared thinking that his boyfriend was injured in some way and ran into the room. His breath hitching in pain at the sight before him, he could only stare as he saw his boyfriend of a year screwing a red-headed bimbo. She squeaked in fright at seeing Shuichi standing there in the doorway, alerting Maro to his presence. An ugly smirk crossed his handsome features and Shuichi flinched back against the doorframe. After disposing of his latest fling, Maro threw the covers aside as he pulled his shirt and pants back on._

" _That wasn't nice interrupting my fun like that, Shuichi. Now, you're going to have to pay."_

 _Shuichi nearly stumbled as he ran out of the doorway, hearing the heavy steps of his boyfriend behind him. Fear surged through him as he recalled incidents of the past, not wanting a repeat today. Luck wasn't with him, however, as he felt a hand grab a tight hold around his arm. He felt vertigo as he was yanked around to face an angry Maro. "I-I'm sorry, Maro! P-please, do not hurt me again!" He could_ _smell the overpowering odor of whiskey on Maro's breath and he knew things were going to get very ugly. Maro had a bad temper under normal conditions, but when liquor was added it became an unstable inferno._

" _I didn't say you could speak, you little bitch! Shut the fuck up!" A loud crack pierced the air as he swung his fist into the side of Shuichi's face. "Where were you anyway? You were supposed to be home two hours ago! What were you doing, huh? Spreading your legs for that bastard friend of yours? God only knows who you're giving it to since I sure as fuck ain't getting any. Answer me when I'm asking you a damned question, bitch!" Another punch this time, blood dotting his hand as the tender skin of Shuichi's lip split open._

 _Shuichi couldn't hold back the cry of pain that escaped him as he tried fruitlessly to shield himself from Maro's blows. How ironic that the one doing the cheating was always jealous of whom he hung out with, always shouting accusations at him that he was a stupid little whore who'd fuck anyone. In that instant, he felt his mind pull away, leaving him an empty shell as the punishment continued. After what seemed like hours, Maro finally pulled back. He almost cried in relief as he heard him leave, the door slamming shut behind him. Whimpering as he pulled his battered body up, he slowly eased to the door. Hiro…he had to get to Hiro's. Feeling the blackness start pushing at the edge of his vision, he stubbornly pushed it aside as he made his slow, torturous way toward Hiro's house. Glad that it was night, he knew that no one would be able to see him as clearly. Pity wasn't something he needed right now._

The rustling sound of sheets woke Hiro. Looking up at his friend, his heart clenched with anger at seeing his friend so battered. He'd almost had a heart attack when Shu showed up on his parents' doorstep, bleeding and battered. His mother had come up behind him to see who was at the door and she almost screamed at the sight of Shuichi. Racing back into the house, she grabbed her keys. "Hiroshi, take my car! Hurry and get him to a hospital now!" Needing no further prompting, he'd gathered the now limp body of his friend into his arms and ran to the car. Looking back, he knew that he'd probably broken several speeding laws to get here, but he didn't give a damn. It had seemed an eternity to him before the doctor had come back out to give him an update on Shuichi's condition. As he rattled off the list of injuries, Hiro's anger had grown. His suspicions had been increasing ever since the first incident where Shu had to be taken to the hospital. Shu had always brushed it off, attributing his injuries to his klutziness. Hiro hadn't been fooled by his friend's excuses. Knowing that it would be up to Shuichi to finally break his silence, he'd done nothing since he had no real proof. But now as he sat in Shu's hospital room, seeing his friend bandaged and lying battered in the bed, he could deny it no longer.

He watched as Shuichi sat there looking as though he were lost in his thoughts. Raising his hand, he placed it on Shuichi's shoulder in an effort to comfort him. He didn't expect to hear that shriek from his friend as he recoiled from his touch, almost falling off the bed in an effort to get away from him. "Shu, what's wrong? It's me, Hiro! Shuichi, please just calm down! No one's going to hurt you!" His friend sat at the edge of the bed, his legs pulled close to his chest. He could tell that the exertion of moving had exhausted him, given the way his chest heaved. Unsure of what to do for his friend, he sank back into his seat feeling the prick of tears at the corners of his eyes. Hiro swore then that he'd hunt that bastard down and make him pay, but first, he had to convince Shu to get away from him once and for all.

Shuichi jolted as he felt the hand settle on his shoulder. It snapped him out of his reverie and he bolted to the edge of the bed in an effort to get away. He sat there for a minute before he pulled his legs close to his chest, his chest heaving in an effort to calm down. Vaguely, he heard Hiro's voice calling out to him, the reassuring sound washing over him. Raising his head, he glanced over at his friend. The usually calm Hiro had tears in his eyes as he looked back at him. "H-hiro?"

He didn't have to say anymore as Hiro rose up out of his seat and reached over to gather him in his comforting embrace. "I'm here now, Shuichi. I won't allow him to hurt you ever again. I promise."

Shuichi broke down and cried in his best friend's arms, happy that someone was here with him. "I can't go back, Hiro. It just keeps getting worse and worse. Tonight…I caught him cheating on me with some woman. He kept accusing me of cheating on him…calling me a whore and worse. I tried to escape, but he caught me and then…" His voice trailed off, not wanting to relive the memories a second time.

Hiro fought down his insane urge to go over to Maro's apartment and beat the bastard to a bloody pulp. His suspicions had been correct. "You're not a whore, Shuichi." He whispered softly. "He had no right to treat you like he has. Don't worry, Shu…you can come stay with me until you decide where to stay. Okay?" At Shuichi's nod, he smiled. "I'll notify Seguchi-san and Sakano-san about what happened. We'll just reschedule our meeting with them for a later time. _You're_ more important right now, Shu."

"Thanks, Hiro. Do my parents or Maiko know what's happened?"

Hiro nodded. "I called them as soon as I got you here to the hospital. You gave Mom quite a fright when she saw you at the door."

Just then Shuichi's parents and sister rushed through his hospital door and Hiro excused himself to allow his friend some alone time with his family. He had a few calls to make. Once outside of Shuichi's room, he called both their producer and boss. Sakano and Seguchi were both sympathetic to what he told them and assured him that the meeting could be postponed until Shuichi had recuperated.

A few days later, Shuichi was pronounced well enough to go home. The doctor had advised plenty of rest to allow his injuries to heal. Hiro was bound and determined that he would get it. After making sure that Shuichi was settled in the car, he walked around and got in the driver's seat. His mother had insisted that he borrow her car to carry Shuichi to his apartment. She'd told him that his motorcycle wouldn't be practical. He'd fought to roll his eyes at that. Like he'd be stupid enough to try and have Shuichi ride his motorcycle in his condition. Naturally, Shuichi's parents had protested where he'd be staying, wanting their son to stay with them, but Shuichi had insisted that he'd rather stay with Hiro. They'd backed off after a few minutes, saying that if he needed _anything_ to just let them know. Hiro looked over at his friend and saw that he'd dozed off. Didn't surprise him considering how much pain medication he was on. Once Shu was settled, he'd go and get some of Shu's things from his parents' house. He was deeply glad that Shuichi had resisted moving in with that bastard boyfriend of his.

A short time later found them pulling into Hiro's driveway. Hiro had been debating on whether or not to awaken his friend, not wanting to startle him like what had happened in the hospital. To his relief, Shuichi woke up, his violet eyes looking dazed as he looked around him. "Where are we?" he asked, his voice slightly slurred with sleep.

"We're at my apartment, Shu. Come on and let me get you settled in. You can get some more rest while I go and get some of your stuff from your parents."

As Shuichi settled on the bed and started to doze off again, Hiro felt a sense of relief flow over him. Maybe now that he was away from that monster, he'd begin to regain his sense of who he used to be, instead of the scared creature he'd turned into.

* * *

Chapter 2 Preview: Before Shu and Hiro have their meeting with Sakano and Seguchi, Shu has his infamous meeting with Yuki. But after having just come out of a troubled relationship, he fights his attraction to him. Yuki's intrigued and doesn't intend to let him get away, leading to their little reunion at NG.

Song used in this story: _This Time – Celine Dion_


	2. What Is This Feeling?

_**Disclaimer**_ _: I don't own the characters of Gravitation, nor do I write this story for profit. All characters belong to Maki Murakami._

* * *

 _ **The longing for a destiny is no nowhere stronger than in our romantic life. All too often forced to share our bed with those who cannot fathom our soul, can we not be forgiven if we believe ourselves fated to stumble one day upon the man or woman of our dreams. – Alain de Botton**_

Shuichi walked through the park, taking in the calmness of the night. He had hoped that taking a walk would help inspire him to finish his song. Hiro had urged him to start writing again so he wouldn't keep his feelings bottled up inside. Smiling at the thought of his friend, he really was grateful to have Hiro as his friend. Things hadn't gone so smoothly since his discharge from the hospital, unfortunately. Maro kept calling his cell phone and leaving vile, threatening messages. It had gotten to the point where he didn't even cut his phone on. He knew that he'd eventually have to get his phone number changed, but he seriously doubted that would stop Maro's calls for long.

He looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. How to finish it…that thought kept repeating. It was lacking something – but what? Sneezing suddenly, he lost his grip on the slip of paper, helplessly watching as it flew away. He raced after it but stopped in his tracks as it landed gently at the feet of a man standing a few feet in front of him. Shuichi could only stare at the beautiful stranger as he bent down and picked up his lyrics. Golden blond hair shimmered underneath the street light, the strands blowing softly against his face. Dressed in a black suit with burgundy shirt, he cut quite the impressive figure. A lit cigarette hung between his lips, the smoke encircling his head like a halo. Shuichi suddenly found himself not wanting to blink, afraid that the living angel standing in front of him would disappear. That's when the stranger lifted his eyes to look at Shuichi – gold met violet and Shuichi felt as though all the air had been sucked out of his lungs by that glance. What he was feeling now…it was stronger than _anything_ he'd ever claimed to have felt for Maro. And quite frankly, that scared the hell out of him. After what he'd gone through at Maro's hands, he had no desire to ever experience that again. So lost in thoughts about his past relationship, he almost missed the question that was directed at him.

"Are these lyrics yours?"

Startled, he glanced back at the man now standing before him, holding out his lyrics. "Y-yes, they are." He hadn't noticed when he had stepped closer to him, repressing a thrill down his spine as his deep voice washed over him. _Don't you dare, Shuichi! Not again! Look what happened the last time you got caught up in a person! Do you want that to happen again?_ He reached out and took the sheet of paper back, stubbornly ignoring the electric feeling of his fingers brushing against the other man.

* * *

Yuki Eiri walked through the park, enjoying the quiet as he plotted the ending of his current novel. He was uncertain how to end it and it was driving him crazy. So, some fresh air had been in order as he got out of his study. A light wind was blowing and the park was deserted at this time of night, which meant no being harassed for his autograph. Inhaling a deep drag on his cigarette, he glanced down as he heard rustling by his feet. A white piece of notebook paper lay curled up on his shoe like a kitten and he bent down to pick it up. Vaguely, he heard the sound of running footsteps as he glanced over the handwriting on the paper. Finally deciphering the messy scrawls, he didn't know what to think as he read over what were obviously song lyrics. Even from what he could read, he could tell that they were unfinished. They weren't bad…but they weren't exactly Naoki prize winning, either.

 _The whisper that dissolves into the bustling crowd_

 _Makes the memories scattered underfoot blur together_

 _The blazing of the street where I walk about lost (glaring one way)_

 _Illuminates me as coldly as though it freezes_

 _The cold times makes dreams fall like rain and slip through my hands_

 _When I woke up from the countless wishes, you are reflected in a shimmering_

 _Illusion – the silhouette whose faint smile leads me along_

Glancing up, he saw a young man of about 19 standing in front of him. Golden eyes narrowed in concentration as he wondered how in the hell the boy had dark pink hair. That wasn't a color given to him by nature, obviously. Wide violet eyes stared back at him from a face still sporting traces of bruises with a piece of gauze taped to his forehead. A cast encircled his left arm. He then remembered his brother-in-law mentioning something about one of his new artists that he'd signed. Apparently, he'd been on the receiving end of abuse from his now ex-lover. This wasn't the first time it had happened, but it had been the last. Taking in what he had noticed about his appearance, he knew that this was the one Tohma had been speaking of. Khaki colored cargo shorts fluttered in the breeze along with the boy's white, short-sleeved button-up shirt that he wore layered over a green t-shirt. An oversized backpack that sat slung on the boy's back and running shoes completed his ensemble.

Yuki had to admit he found himself intrigued by the younger man. There was something indefinable about him that drew the older man to him. Walking closer to him, he held out the lyrics sheet to the shocked young man. "Are these lyrics yours?" At the young man's affirmative answer, he watched as he took the sheet of paper from him. Noticing how the younger man's hand shook, Yuki could only assume that he'd felt the same electric sensation as their hands brushed. It had been awhile since he'd even fathomed about entertaining feelings for another person. Sure, he'd had the obligatory one-night stands, but they were nothing in comparison to what he was feeling now. Looking into those violet eyes, he knew the kid was one second away from bolting. Reaching over, he let his hand slide over the boy's face, noting that the boy tried to evade his touch. He reveled in the feel of the silky skin. The corners of his mouth quirked up in a smirk as he saw the boy's face suddenly sport a pink blush. He didn't have time to savor the moment as the boy turned around and ran in the opposite direction, as though running from the hounds of Hell.

Staring into those golden eyes, Shuichi realized that the man was even _more_ handsome up close. Then he saw the same hand that he'd taken his lyrics sheet from start rising towards his face. Shuichi tried to calm the panic that raced through him, his mind overtaken by memories of similar experiences. Instinctively, he tried to move away, when the unexpected happened. Instead of striking him as he was used to, the hand gently placed itself on his face, the strong fingers tracing patterns on his skin. Shuichi found that he had to resist the urge to just simply lean into the touch, so unused to this kind of treatment. Glancing back up at that handsome face, he saw that the man was smirking at him as if he knew how he felt. Blushing hotly, Shuichi turned around and bolted back to Hiro's apartment, intent on getting as far away from the stranger and his new feelings as he could.

Standing there, he watched until he could no longer see him. Inspiration now ran through his mind as his muse sang to him of plots for his story. _Yes, it had been worthwhile coming here_ , he thought as he began to walk back to his apartment. And come tomorrow, he'd see the young man again, knowing he had a meeting with Tohma. Sometimes it paid to have a powerful record executive/keyboard player as your brother-in-law.

Shuichi had to stop when he reached the front door as he tried to force air back into his oxygen-starved lungs. Finally, the burning pain eased and he was able to stand without his legs being too wobbly. Disheartened, he walked into the small apartment, still bummed that he hadn't gotten any inspiration to finish his lyrics.

Noticing Hiro sitting on the couch watching television, he waved his hand at him as he passed by to his room. His backpack had barely finished plopping onto his bed before Hiro came to check on him.

"Shu, are you okay? You look as though you ran all the way back here from the park." His friend sat on the bed, pink hair dark in some spots from the sweat that matted it to his skin. "Did something happen? Was it Maro again? Because if it was, I swear that I'm beating the hell out of him this time!"

Shuichi grabbed his friend's arm as he tried to calm him down. "Hiro, listen to me – it wasn't anything bad, trust me! I've not seen Maro, so you don't have to worry! It's just that something happened when I was walking in the park trying to finish the lyrics to a song I've been writing."

Hiro looked closely at his friend. The young man didn't appear to be upset in a bad way. With the way his face was dusted with a pink blush, Hiro surmised that something _good_ had happened to his friend. "Well, are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?"

"I was walking along trying to think of lyrics to finish the song. You know how I get lost in my own world at times…well, I sneezed suddenly and my lyrics went flying out of my hand. I ran after them and that's when I saw him. Standing in front of me was this older man." Shuichi stopped as thoughts of the man flashed through his memory, his blush increasing as he remembered how much he'd enjoyed his touch. "My lyrics had landed at his feet and he picked them up and read them. To make a long story short, he asked me if they were mine and I said yes. He gave me back my lyrics and then he…well he kind of caressedmycheekwithhishand."

Hiro looked surprised. "Even though you said that last part at Mach 5, I still understood it. Did he make you feel uncomfortable in any way, Shu?"

Shuichi shook his head. "No, in fact, I liked it…a lot. I'd just met him, but I felt more in those few seconds than I ever did with Maro. Does that make me strange, Hiro?"

Hiro laughed gently. "No, silly – that means you've finally found the right one! Things happen for a reason, Shu. And though it pains me to say this, everything you've gone through has prepared you for this guy. Did you at least get his name?"

Shuichi slumped at that and replied, "No. I bolted as soon as I felt his hand on my face like some kind of coward. Damn it, Hiro, I liked the attention that he paid me. But I don't want to be in a relationship so soon. What if it starts out good but ends up like it did with Maro?"

Saddened at his friend's current state of mind and finding himself once again enraged at that bastard's actions, Hiro could only console his friend as he started to cry. "I know, Shu, that it feels as though it's hopeless. But what if this guy is genuinely interested in you? Isn't it worth it to take that chance instead of always wondering what if? I think you're underestimating yourself and you know it." He watched as Shuichi sat up and wiped at his tear-streaked face. "Now, where's that gung-ho kid that I grew up with? He wouldn't give up, Shu, and you shouldn't either. Yes, you had one bad relationship – but you shouldn't let that spoil what you could have with this guy. Once you learn who he is, of course."

Shuichi sniffed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "Thanks, Doctor Nakano. I appreciate it. You're right, you know? And I think I have the lyrics now."

"You mean to the song that you were working on earlier?"

Shuichi shook his head. "That and I've come up with an entirely different song – one inspired by this evening in the park."

Hiro laughed, ruffling Shuichi's hair. "Well, don't stay up too long, Shu. Remember we're to meet Sakano-san and Seguchi-san tomorrow at 10 AM sharp."

"Hai, hai, Hiro – I know. Don't worry about it. I don't think this one will take that long to write at all."

Hiro stood up, glad to see that his friend was happy once again. "I'm off to bed. See you in the morning, Shu."

"Night, Hiro." Shuichi dug into his backpack and drew out his notepad and pen. Getting into a comfortable position, he began writing, his mind filled with images of the blond stranger as he wrote.

* * *

Chapter 3 Preview: Shu and Yuki meet once again. New developments arise for Shu in both his life and his career. But what happens when demons from the past won't stay dead?

Songs used in story: _Glaring Dream – Gravitation; Glaring Dream (A Light in the Black Mix) - Gravitation_


	3. Reunion

_So here we are…the reunion between Shu and Yuki. Anyway, we get to see more of the blossoming romance between the two lovebirds. But as always, there's one person who doesn't like this._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: All characters, excepting Maro, belong to Maki Murakami. No profit is being made by the writing of this story._

* * *

 _ **One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life: That word is love. – Sophocles**_

Shuichi bolted upright in his bed as he heard the jarring ringing of his alarm clock. Reaching over and shutting it off, he blinked his eyes a couple of times trying to get them to focus. Feeling the weight of something sliding off of his lap, he looked down to see that his pad of paper had slipped to the side of him. Noticing that the bedside lamp was still on, he shut it off with a click. His pen was nonexistent. Groping around for a few minutes soon earned him his reward as he grasped his pen in his hand. The sight of newly written lyrics greeted him as he picked up his notepad. Pride surged through him as he read them over, knowing that this was one of the best songs he'd written to date. And secretly, he hoped that he'd soon see again the song's inspiration. Remembering Hiro's words to him the night before, he vowed that he wouldn't run this time. He deserved this after his last disastrous relationship and he was going to get it!

A quick shower later and after snatching his clothes, Shuichi found himself ready for his meeting with Seguchi-san and Sakano-san. He made sure that his lyrics were in his backpack as he grabbed it off of the bed. Hiro was waiting for him at the kitchen table, having already laid out breakfast. "Hiro, you didn't have to do all of this," he said, as he placed his bag on the floor before sitting down.

Hiro waved a dismissive hand. "I was up already, so it wasn't a problem. Now go ahead and eat. We have to leave soon so we won't be late." He flicked on the television that sat on the counter, watching as the morning show's guest was introduced.

Shuichi's hand stalled halfway to his mouth as he heard that voice. Violet eyes widened in recognition as they shifted to glance at the television. His fork clattered noisily as it hit his plate, his food forgotten. Ignoring Hiro's concerned glance, his attention was solely focused on the television. _Yuki Eiri…so that's your name, huh?_ He recalled his mother and sister swooning over his books and he hadn't understood it at the time. Now, he could definitely say that he did. Hearing Hiro's voice calling his name, he shook himself out of his stupor. "What is it, Hiro?"

Hiro's head turned when he heard the clattering of Shuichi's fork hitting his plate. Concerned, he glanced over at his friend. Shuichi's eyes were wide as they focused on the television. Curious, Hiro could only wonder what was going on. His mind worked quickly as he began to connect the dots. Could the man on television be Shuichi's mystery guy? He called out Shuichi's name and waited for him to pay attention. "Is that your "mystery man", Shu?" At Shuichi's nod, he whistled. "Not bad, Shu…looks like you've picked a winner."

Shuichi blushed as he heard Hiro's words. Glancing down at his watch, he almost started to panic as he realized they'd be cutting it close getting to NG studios. Scrambling out of his chair, he cleared his plate and bolted out of the door, Hiro close on his heels.

* * *

Shuichi tightened his hold around Hiro as traffic swept by them. He'd always loved riding on the back of Hiro's motorcycle. The feel of the wind rushing in your face could be exhilarating. Unless you swallowed a bug…then it wasn't so pleasant. All too soon, the ride ended as Hiro pulled in front of NG Records. Hiro looked at him and nodded. Taking a deep breath, he followed his friend into the building. Nerves and excitement fought for dominance in his stomach as he and Hiro rode up the elevator to Seguchi's office. After being told by his secretary that the president would see them in a few minutes, they sat down to wait. Shuichi decided that this was a good time and brought out the lyrics he'd written the night before. "Hiro, look over these and tell me what you think."

Taking the notepad from his friend, Hiro quickly read over the lyrics. His eyes widened as he realized who the song was talking about. So, Yuki Eiri had quite the effect on Shu last night. "This is some of your best work, Shu. I see you've decided to take my advice." Hearing the door open, he handed the notepad back to Shuichi.

Shuichi's head flew up as he heard two voices coming from the office. _That voice…it can't be! He's here?!_ Violet eyes scanned the doorway as he saw his boss and a tall, blond-haired man walk out. Yeah, he knew he'd wanted to see him again…but not _this_ soon! He wanted time to prepare himself, but no. Fate had decided to be a fickle bitch and that today would be his chance, whether he was ready or not. Yuki was wearing the outfit he'd been in on that morning's talk show, the only difference was the long, black trench coat that he wore over it. Did the man know that it was a crime to look that good?

Hiro glanced over at his friend and had to restrain himself from laughing. Oh yeah, Shu had it bad! His eyes had glazed over and he could swear he saw a trail of drool sliding from the corner of his mouth. Elbowing Shu to knock him out of his trance, he used the time that it took Shuichi to recover to scope out his friend's new interest. _So you're the one Shu's going gaga over?_ Standing before him was one of Japan's most popular authors – a man who women clamored to be with. He had to hand it to Shu.

Shuichi jerked out of his trance as he felt someone elbow him in the side. Knowing it had to be Hiro, he silently thanked his friend as he quickly wiped at the drool he could feel on the side of his face. That would have gone over _real_ well with him looking like a zombified idiot. He tensed as he saw the man turn his way, not knowing what he'd say to him.

* * *

Yuki smirked to himself as he walked out of Tohma's office with his brother-in-law behind him. He'd heard Tohma announce that Shindou-san and Nakano-san were here to see him. This was what he'd been waiting for. Thinking back over his conversation with Tohma, he knew he'd have to tread lightly with Shuichi. After what he'd just learned, he wanted nothing more than to kill the bastard who had dared to call himself Shuichi's boyfriend. Scum like him wouldn't stay down for long and Yuki knew he'd rear his ugly head before too long. And when he did? Well, let's just say that he'd be there to teach him a long-awaited lesson.

 _Knocking on Tohma's door, he heard the older man tell him to come in. Tohma's look of surprise at seeing him told him that his appearance had been unexpected. This didn't come as a big shock, really, since he didn't make it a habit of dropping in on his brother-in-law. Sitting down across from Tohma, he said nothing as he removed his trench coat._

 _Tohma recovered from his surprise quickly. For Eiri to have come here to see him meant something big had occurred…but what it was even he didn't know. "Well, Eiri-san, I must say that this is an unexpected surprise. I thought you had a television taping to attend to today. To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"_

" _My business was finished this morning and I came here as soon as it was done. I've got some questions I want to be answered, Tohma. I want to know more about this new artist of yours."_

 _Tohma sat in his chair, hoping that his mouth wasn't gaping open. 'What brought this on? Never in the years that I've known him has he had an interest in someone.' "You're referring to Shindou-san, are you not? What do you want to know about him? And pardon my asking such a personal question, but why the sudden interest? To my knowledge, you've never had any personal interest in who I hire to my label."_

" _Let's just say that I had an accidental little meeting with him last night in the park. I want to know everything about him, Tohma."_

 _Tohma nodded as he reached over and picked up his phone. "Sakano-san, could you please bring me Shindou-san's file, please." Hearing the affirmative reply, he hung up the phone. "Sakano-san should be here in a few minutes with the information you wanted, Eiri-san. I must say that I'm surprised. I mean, given your reputation with the ladies, you haven't expressed any interest in men that I've seen." A sudden knock on the door interrupted him as he called for them to come in._

" _Shacho, here is the folder you requested." Upon seeing Yuki sitting in front of him, he bowed slightly before giving his boss Shindou-san's folder._

" _Here, Eiri-san…I believe this is what you wanted to look at."_

 _Yuki took the folder from Tohma. Opening its contents, the first item he saw was a headshot of Shuichi. Violet eyes stared back at him out of a softly rounded face. No bruises or cuts laced that lovely skin. His smile was all teeth, making him appear younger than he was. 'So that's what he looks like when he's happy.' Yuki mused, smiling softly. Turning that page over, Yuki next scanned the brief biography page, committing it to memory. Seeing nothing else after that, he closed the folder and placed it on Tohma's desk. "Tell me all that you know about that shitty boyfriend of his. I need to know what I'm up against."_

 _Tohma barely contained the laugh that wanted to bubble out at Yuki's question. This was indeed proving to be entertaining. Mika would have a field day with this when she heard! Composing himself before the other man would notice, he replied, "I believe you're referring to Shindou-san's now ex-boyfriend. From what I was told by Nakano-san the night Shindou-san was taken to the hospital, I can safely assure you that Shindou-san wants nothing more to do with him. To make a long story short, Shindou-san received both verbal and physical abuse from that man. The night he was taken to the hospital by Nakano-san, he'd walked in on a most unpleasant sight. The ironic thing is that the one who accused him of cheating was doing the very same act. The man had a very acidic temper and consumed alcohol like it was made of water."_

 _Yuki's eyes narrowed as Tohma described the man to him. "If he ever comes near Shuichi again, I'll personally take care of him myself. That bastard's caused enough pain as it is. You should have seen him, Tohma. He doesn't know how to act if someone's kind towards him. It's as though he expects to be abused. And all because of some asshole who can't act like a human being towards him!"_

 _The sudden ringing of Tohma's telephone interrupted the conversation. Tohma listened silently before replying, "Tell them I'll see them in a few minutes." Replacing the receiver, he smiled up at Yuki. "Well, Eiri-san, it looks as though you'll get your chance to get reacquainted with Shindou-san. Both he and Nakano-san are here for a meeting – although I suspect you knew that already. The only thing that I can tell you is to tread slowly. Shindou-san's been hurt enough by his previous relationship and will need to go slow if he's to recover from it. Also, I must warn you about Nakano-san. He is_ _ **extremely**_ _protective of Shindou-san and will do anything to protect him."_

 _Yuki only shrugged as he pulled his coat back on. "I can handle Nakano, so don't worry. I'm sure I'll get some little speech about what will happen if I hurt Shuichi. Like he's got anything to worry about with that…I'm not who I used to be."_

" _And will you tell Shindou-san about that, Eiri-san? It's more than likely to come up sooner or later. What will you do then?"_

 _Yuki looked at him as though he were crazy. "What do you think I'll do? If he wants to know, I'll tell him. That entire part of my life's behind me and I've gotten over it. Besides, that's not my priority now anyway."_

Predatory golden eyes sought out his intended prey. Shuichi was sitting next to an auburn-haired male who looked to be the same age. _This must be the infamous Nakano Hiroshi. I can handle this._ Shuichi was dressed in blue jeans and a pale blue t-shirt with a genie on it that read _Rub Me – You Might Get Lucky_. A smirk lit up his face as he pondered the many pleasurable situations that Shuichi's t-shirt implied. But that would have to wait until later… _much later_. He absently noted Tohma walking over and speaking to Nakano. The man looked confused for a minute before he got the implied message. Nodding, he turned and said something to Shuichi whose face seemed to turn pinker by the second. Nakano arose from his seat and walked towards Tohma's office. He stopped as he came near Yuki. Calm brown eyes turned to look at him and he said quietly, so only Yuki would hear, "Please take care of him, Yuki-san. That's all I ask of you." Yuki said nothing as he nodded and the guitarist continued into Tohma's office, hearing as he greeted Sakano-san.

Tohma turned around and walked back towards his office. "I've given you your chance, Eiri-san. Don't blow it."

Yuki scoffed at that. As if he'd mess something like this up. Who did Tohma think he was talking to? Walking over to where Shuichi sat, Yuki chose to stand beside his chair. After the night before, he didn't want to chance that he would scare him away by getting too close too soon. Shuichi didn't look as scared as he had before. In fact, he would hazard a guess that the boy was interested in him as well. Now that made things _very_ promising. "Well, Shuichi, it looks like we meet again. Imagine my surprise when I go to see my brother-in-law and find out that _you're_ supposed to meet with him today. Guess this was my lucky day. So, Shuichi, how lucky will I be if I rub you like your shirt says?" He almost laughed aloud at the startled expression on Shuichi's face. That color he was now sporting definitely couldn't be healthy.

 _He knows my name?! Have I died and gone to Heaven?_ Trying to gain control of himself, he finally stammered out, "S-seguchi-san's your brother-in-law?" _Really cool, Shuichi! You're really going to impress him with your smooth talking! Look at him…it's obvious that he's interested like Hiro said if he's standing there flirting with you! Don't lose your chance! Respond to what he just said!_ "That would depend on where you rub, now wouldn't it?"

"Hmmm…looks like I might have to take you up on that. I suppose you're wondering who I am, so I might as well introduce myself. The name's Yuki Eiri. I work as a novelist."

Shuichi was suddenly glad that his mother and sister were fans of the author's work. Laughing sheepishly, he replied, "I guess you could say that I don't read that much. I've heard your name from my mother and sister who are huge fans of your work. Not to mention, I saw your interview this morning. I've always been devoted to my music, so that's taken up a lot of my time."

Yuki decided then that he liked the sound of Shuichi's laughter. On a whim, he reached down and pulled Shuichi up, being mindful of his broken arm. He smirked at the way those violet eyes widened. Before the younger man could protest, he brought him close to his chest, his mouth descending onto the lips that had haunted his thoughts since the previous night. Warm sweetness met his tongue and lips as he coaxed that succulent mouth to open. To his delight, he felt Shuichi lean into him, the soft planes of his body molding to his own. This was right…there was no other way to put it. And he'd be damned if he let that bastard of an ex-boyfriend take Shuichi away from him.

Shuichi fought down the urge to flinch when he saw the arm reaching towards him. He had to remind himself that Yuki was different, that he was nothing like Maro had been. Allowing the other man to pull him out of his seat, he stifled a gasp as his body came into contact with Yuki's. He felt the same jolt of electricity as the night before, only this time it was amplified. When those lips came into contact with his, he shivered at the gentleness of the touch. This was a far cry from how he was treated with Maro! He didn't resist, feeling his body subconsciously relaxing into the other male. Absentmindedly, he thought to thank Hiro again when he saw him again.

So wrapped up in each other as they were, the couple failed to notice the three heads peeking out of the office door. Sakano was sporting a fiery blush as he stared starry-eyed at the two. Both Tohma and Hiro looked happy for their friends, certain that this time things would go right. Sakano's startled squeak made them look at him in fear before glancing back up. It was soon made apparent what had startled the man when they saw golden eyes glaring at them for interrupting his time with Shuichi. Quick shuffles could be heard as the door closed behind them.

Yuki wanted to shake his head in annoyance. Those three peeping toms had almost ruined the mood, damn it! Glancing back at Shuichi, he could see the younger man was trying hard not to laugh at the antics of those idiots. Sighing, he replied, "I guess I should let you go in there. If we make them wait any longer, they might explode from the suspense."

Pulling away from Yuki reluctantly, Shuichi didn't want the moment to end, but he knew the man was right. "Will I see you again, Yuki?"

Golden eyes widened briefly before he could stop them. "How about I wait for you to get finished? We can go grab something to eat and get to know each other better."

Shuichi almost squealed at Yuki's offer. Was this what a true relationship was about? "I'd love that. Hopefully, our meeting won't take that long."

Glancing to make sure the door was still closed, Yuki gave Shuichi one last lingering kiss. His body protested pulling away from the younger male, but Yuki paid it no heed. He'd be seeing him shortly. He could wait. Walking to the elevator, he glanced back to see Shuichi standing there smiling as he looked at the blond. And he'd do whatever it took to ensure that Shuichi stayed happy.

Shuichi almost floated into the office, he was that happy. Finally, he had the beginnings of a relationship that he'd been dreaming of forever. Now, if he could just get rid of his "problem," then everything would be okay.

* * *

Chapter 4 Preview: His relationship with Yuki is getting off to a good start, but what about his professional one? Preparations are finalized for the upcoming concert along with a few additions Shuichi and Hiro hadn't anticipated. Then there's Shuichi's "date" with Yuki. Will it go smoothly or have some bumps in the road?

Song used in this chapter: _Bombastic Love – Britney Spears_


End file.
